SpiderMan New Generation
by Soulless Warrior
Summary: Peter Parker is dead but the spider lives on in someone else. OC characters but will have original characters later on as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story. I've had this swimming in my head for a long time so I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review. Constructive criticism is welcome and flaming shall be met with the fire extinguisher of retrbution.

* * *

><p>You're probably wondering who I am. Well I'm Spiderman. No not the original but the successor to him. Spiderman had died over a decade ago and its been seventy years since the first appearance of the wallcrawler. Nobody lives forever afterall, I know this more than anyone.<p>

I didn't choose to become Spiderman it was more a matter of circumstance. Many people believe in fate but frankly I think it's a load of bull. What happened didn't happen because of fate it was all just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do I regret it? Sometimes. Then I remember what a friend once told me. With great power comes great responsibility. I have the power to make things right. To defend those that need defending. I will take responsibility for those who misuse the power they have and stop them. If I don't who will?

My name is James Branagh. I'm your new friendly neighbourhood Spiderman and this is my story.

Night time. When all the monsters come out to play with the long arm of the law while everyone else hides from it or ignores it. Now, a game of cops and robbers would be fun but tonight it would be best to stay away from the cities finest. Too much was riding on this. If the job was botched there would be another chalk line on the concrete by morning.

Ok enough of the doom and gloom. There's a job that needs to be done and I want to eat tomorrow. Now do I have everything? Lock picks? Check. Glass cutter? Check. Hoodie? Check. Gloves? Check. Boxers...check. Have you ever felt like you were walking around without boxers on before? It's a very disturbing feeling when you don't think you have anything under your jeans. No? Just me?

Now that I know I have everything, tighty wighties and all, I can get back to business. It was just your usual little pawn shop full of knick knacks people didn't want or couldn't afford to keep. It should be simple right? It should be. My reliable informant told me that the only security it had was a camera that had no tape to record what I'm about to do. The place is just asking to be robbed. Who am I to say no to such an invitation? It would be like taking candy from a baby but only a lot easier. Taking candy from a kid is dangerous. Firstly did you know babies scream just as loudly as a foghorn? Add in the fact that every mother carries pepper spray with them and you get a very dangerous combination. I swear my eyesight got worse after that. Luckily a policeman was kind enough to offer me a ride to the station to get my eyes washed and have a nice chat. At the age of ten I spent my first day in a jail cell and it wasn't my last. Everyone gets caught at some point, whether it's because of bad luck or blind stupidity everybody goes to have a chat with the law.

I move to the back door that's hidden in the alley on the right hand side away from the streetlights that would light me up like a christmas tree. Looking at the steel door the only thing I see stopping me from getting in is a heavy padlock. That what the lockpicks were for. Sliding the pick in to the keyhole I feel for the telltale catch of a spring. Depending on who made the lock there's no telling how many springs there are inside but after years of being in this sort of business you sort of get a sixth sense on how many there will be. Four springs and the lock clicks open. Perfect.

I walk and close the door behind me before I walk in to the store itself. Stood behind the counter I look through the glass it's made of at the second hand trinkets inside. I wasn't here for them though. No I was here for what was beneath them. Pulling out the glass cutter from my pocket I get to work praying that lady luck will still be on my side this night.

Ten minutes later I'm able to reach inside and lift the top tray up. Oh ho! Now would you look at this. Lying under the tray were three velvet bags no bigger than my hand and inside was my ticket to a paycheck. Diamonds. Now, as much as I would like to keep them to myself I value my life more.

I smile, stashing away the bags on my person before putting the tray back as it should be. I'm about to walk out and make like a banana and split when I hear the sounds of sirens and screeching tires outside. Cursing to myself as I think of how they knew I was here I make for the back door. Only to come face to face with two cops. "Uh hey fella's. Lovely night for a walk isn't it?"

They say nothing and one of them pulls out a pair of cuffs. Sighing I wonder why I never meet any cops with a sense of humor. I'd run but I don't feel like getting tasered or worse a bullet in my back. I'll have to go with them and hope I'll run into an old friend of mine and by friend I mean a guy who's going to save my skin.

After a lovely drive in the police car and then an hour in a jail cell I was finally out in an interrogation room. The walls were lime green and the single light in the room glowed a dirty yellow. I had to keep my eyes on the table or I was going to have a blinder of a headache. And they say they abolished torture?

When two people walked in I was relieved to see a friendly face. The first person was a tall well built black man in a white shirt and black trousers. The other was a woman in a policemans uniform with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was also easy on the eyes too which was nice. Seeing a good looking woman in a uniform who really is a policewoman was hard to come by. Turning my head to the black man I smiled. "Hey Gabe how's the family?"

Gabe sat down across from him his hands resting on the table. "They're fine but what I'm more worried about is you".

Gabriel Maxwell but people call him Gabe. The only person to ever watch out for me and try to keep me out of trouble. Especially after I tried to steal his wallet eight years ago. And I would of gotten away with it too if he hadn't had a vice like grip on my arm when I put my hand in his pocket. "I'm touched but there's no need to worry about me I'm a big boy now remember?"

Gabe sighed and rubbed a hand over his bald head. "I know you are kid I just don't want you to wind up like some of the people I lock up everyday. Can't you try and find some more legal work? Even it's just selling pizzas, just something that will keep you out of trouble".

It was the same conversation we had everytime we met. "You know I can't just stop what I'm doing, besides selling pizzas is just as illegal. Have you seen the prices? That's practically extortion right there" I say trying to lighten the mood. I look to the right to see the girl smirking while Gabe doesn't even twitch. At least someone appreciated my humor. "Anyway, can we move on to something else? Because this conversation is getting as old as you". Hah! Talking about his age always gets a reaction out of him. "How about that lovely officer behind you. I don't remember seeing her around here before".

Still glaring at me for making fun of his age he replies "She's been transferred from another precinct because we need the staff".

I lean back on the chair grinning. "So is going to be your carer now? Finally too old to look after yourself?".

Gabe just looked at me with a straight face, "James".

Oh no. He called me by James. Somethig tells me I'm not going to like this.

"Me and the station can't protect you no more. We're grateful for everything you've done. If you hadn't helped is with that drugs bust a few years back there would of been a lot of dead officers. Unfortunately word is getting around that we're just letting people go instead of locking them up".

I was too shocked to speak. This was it. The next time I'm caught I won't just get a slap on the wrist and a lecture from Gabe. My luck just went from bad to worse. "So what happens now?" I'm barely able to get the words out.

Gabes sorrowful expression stares right back at me. "This is the last time I can help you James. When you leave here you're on your own".

I say nothing as I stand up not daring to look in to Gabes eyes. "I guess I better go then". Once I'm cuffed I'm lead to the door and taken out. I couldn't even manage a goodbye.

Gabe just sat in the interrogation room with his face in his hands. When the officer comes back he turns his head towards her. "I'd like you to keep what happened in here a secret".

"Of course sir...Could I ask something if that's alright?"

"Go ahead"

"Why do you protect him?"

Gabe looks up at the dirty yellow bulb hanging overhead getting caught up in memories. "A few years back the station got some information that a large stash of drugs was being kept in a warehouse. We were about to go to the warehouse in question when James waltzed in to the station asking for me, wanting to repay the favor he owed".

"Favor?"

Gabe smiled. "When he was younger he tried stealing my wallet. He didn't get too far though and when I caught him we made a deal. I'd let him go if he owed me a favor. Back then I didn't think he would but he proved me wrong. So I meet him and he starts talking about how the drug smugglers knew we were coming and that I should be careful".

"And you believed him straight away?" she said surprised.

Shaking his head he replied "No not at first but then he starts pulling pictures out of the warehouse interior full of thugs armed to the teeth. If it wasn't for James there would of been a massacre but he kept us all alive. That's why me and the others here watch out for him. He's a good kid...a bit of a smartass but still a good kid".

_So there us honor among theives._ However it still didn't change the fact he was a criminal. She had read his file when she had overheard some of the older officers talking about him. His name was James Branagh. Twenty years old. His parents died when he was six and he has no known living relatives. Has been caught for theft, fencing, forgery and of course breaking and entering. He had been in an orphanage until age ten until until he ran away and started living on the streets. No one knows how to contact him or where he lives.

Gabe stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on we've got a job to do. Think you can handle it Officer Mulligan?"

"I think I can manage" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Please review the story if you can because without feedback I won't know if there are ways to improve the story. So please R&R.

* * *

><p>My life sucked. Big time. Not only did I lose my safety net I also lost two of the bags with diamonds. I was lucky they didn't search me too thoroughly otherwise I wouldn't even have one bag. I just hope this is enough. You see I was hired, I use the word hired loosely, to take the diamonds from the pawn shop and deliver them to the client. When someone knocks on your door in the middle of the night telling you to steal something or they'll kill you how can you refuse? I had to meet them at the cemetary on the east side which was a very expensive cab ride away. Why couldn't we meet in a Starbucks or even a McDonalds for christs' sake! You know what scratch the McDonalds idea. I'd rather be in a dark cemetary full of dead people rather than a fast food place that could be the death of you.<p>

So after one incredibly long cab ride later I'm at the cemetary with no idea where my client is. I'm at the right place aren't I? That's when a mercedes drives out of nowhere and stops in front of me. The windows were tinted so I hadn't a clue who it was. When the window rolls down I move closer ready for the exchange.

"You have my diamonds?" says a voice through the open window. Pulling the bag out of my pocket I hold it out for the man to take. A hand reaches across and takes it. A few seconds later the voice spoke again.

"Where are the rest? There should be more".

"The cops showed up and took them. Not sure how they knew I was there though".

"...I see. Does anyone else know about this?"

My stomach started doing flips. Something wasn't right here. "No. That's how you wanted it right?"

"Yes you're right".

I'm about to ask him about my money when I see a flash of silver in the moonlight and I duck out of instinct. Not a second later there's an echo of a gunshot and I'm running like there's no tomorrow. I weave around the headstones, already hearing footsteps behind me. I had to hide. If I stayed in the open for too long then I was as good as dead. A McDonalds was starting to sound really good right now. I dart to the left and use the wall of a crypt for cover while I caught my breath. The thing was huge! Whoever lay here must of been an amazing or astonishing person.

I stick to the wall as I creep along it until I'm at the corner. No one was there, at least for now. I made it the rest of the way to the crypts door and snuck in. Hopefully they won't mind me crashing here for a bit. Afterall they have the space and it was well lit too. I turn around and see why. "Oh crap".

In front of me were a dozen people dressed in black cloaks with a web design over it and they were standing over a coffin. A open coffin...with a dead person in it...creepy.

We continue to stare at each other for what felt like hours, too surprised at what just happened. Hopefully they're one of those friendly cults that hug trees and dance naked.

"Kill him" said one of them.

I just had to jinx it didn't I? The group reach into their cloaks and pulled out hand guns with one or two having semi automatics. Anyone order swiss cheese? Because that's what I'm going to end up as if I don't do something!

A miracle appears in the form of two men in suits carrting machine guns opening the crypt door. No doubt these suits were the ones chasing me earlier and now I was stuck between two sets of people who want me dead. If this is Gods' idea of a joke then he is a sick omnipotent being.

The first shot is fired by one of the cult members who takes a shot at one of the suits but misses and only puts a chip in the wall. I dive to the left as all hell breaks loose with the two groups trying to kill the other while completely ignoring me. The suits seemed to have the upper hand because they could use the door for cover while the cult was stuck with nowhere to hide. They didn't seem to care about that though because they seemed to be protecting someone stood over the cofffin chanting in words I didn't think could possibly be made by the human tongue.

When they stopped they just waited there expecting something to happen. When all that happened was a bullet hitting the coffin they turned around and started barking orders to protect the body while also pulling out a gun herself. I could tell it was a woman now from the sound of her voice.

I decided it would be safer to hide behind the stone coffin since it would provide more protection than the corner I was cowering in. Moving quickly and keeping close to the ground I managed to make it without dying. Now all I had to do was wait and hope they all kill each other so I can escape. I pull myself up using the edged of the coffin to see how many were left. There were three of the cult members left and one suit. It looked like the other one had tried to catch a bullet with his teeth.

The suit sees me and tries to shoot me but misses and hits the stone coffin near where my right hand rested. Unable to pull away in time my hand is cut from the stone chipped off by the bullet. It was nothing serious but it was enough for blood to drip off my hand on to the corpse. I was too busy holding my hand in pain to notice anything wrong until I hear a chittering sound.

Spiders. Hundreds no thousands of small black spiders were covering the corpse, the chittering coming from their legs as they moved. That wasn't the scariest part though, it was the fact that the corpse was moving! First it was a few twitches every couple of seconds then the spider covered corpse took hold of the edges of the coffin and pulled itself up in to a sitting position. I was too scared to move. This can't, shouldn't be happening! When somethings dead it stays dead and rots until it's nothing but old bones and a bad smell.

When the corpse stands up it turns its head to the left and right like it was searching for something, the spiders chittering much louder as it moved. It turns around and looks straight at me. I think it just found what it was looking for.

I didn't notice that it had grabbed me by the shoulders. I didn't even hear the gun fire had stopped. All I notice is the deep crimson eyes staring at me and that they were getting closer.

The spiders parted to reveal a mouth unaffected by rot a d two fangs like hyperdermic needles as its mouth parted. When the corpse bites in to my shoulder all I feel is pain. White hot searing pain that made my body feel that it was thrown in to a pit of crushed glass. There was a loud sound that wouldn't go away and was beginning to annoy me. Then I realise that it's me screaming.

The corpse releases me and the pain stops, all that's left is a dull ache within my shoulder. Lying on the ground I stare at the spider covered corpse standing over me with the lower part of the face still showing. It was smiling but when I looked in to its crimson eyes it looked almost...sad? Like it was sorry for what it had done and wished that it hadn't come to this but had no other choice.

No sooner than I can ask what the hell just happened the spiders dispersed and the corpse was no longer there. Standing up on shakey legs I see the remainder of the cult members and suits staring at me. It didn't last long though as police sirens could be heard in the distance. The last suit, about to turn tail and run, was shot when the three cult members had other ideas about him leaving alive and then left themselves. Not wanting to stick around either, I use strength I didn't even know I had and run. I had to hide somewhere. Somewhere safe. I decided to head home.

I staggered in to my apartment being sure to lock the door, especially after everything that had happened tonight. The place was nothing special it had three rooms, a bathroom, bedroom and a living room that doubled as a kitchen. The only the thing I was concerned about right now was sleeoing and not wakig up for a week. Collapsing on to the sofa I was asleep, plagued with dreams of spiders and those deep crimson eyes.

I didn't wake up until it was the afternoon when the sound of New York traffic was too loud making it impossible for anyone to stay asleep. Heading in to the bathroom I strip off to take shower but when I see myself I'm shocked. My body was completely different! I was toned and lithe like a gymnast only slightly bulkier. How did this happen? You don't just wake up with a six pack and a pair of guns for arms!

"The bite" I whisper before turning to the mirror above the sink. Running my hand along my shoulder I find nothing. The mark was gone not even leaving a scar.

After showering I decided to test out my new body. I was certainly faster but I didn't realise how strong I was though until I knocked my sofa by accident, slamming it in to the wall. If I could do that without trying imagine what would hapen if I put all my weight behind it. It was exciting and yet terrifying at the same time. If I ever got in to a fight I could end up killing someone and I didn't want that on my conscience. I was a theif not a murderer.

Not wanting to think on it further I get changed and head out in to New York. Someone knew I'd be at that pawn shop last night and I intend to find out who.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done and dusted. If I get some reviews then I'll post the next chapter before finishing chapter 4 instead of the other way around. We'll just have to see. Til next time.<p> 


End file.
